


Day 42 - Clear as Mud

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He wanted a great variety of samples.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 42 - Clear as Mud

He wanted a great variety of samples. They spent days trying to find the right ones.

They went to a nameless place where there was nothing except fields and grass and old factories. It was boring

They went to Oxford. He wanted to go see the colleges and the libraries. Apparently there was _no time_ for that.

When they reached the third destination, John was a little miffed.

They had a talk. Well, John talked. Sherlock pretended to listen. They agreed that while Sherlock gathered samples, John was allowed to wander off to do something he wanted. Well, John agreed. Sherlock didn’t even pretend to.

They went to Brighton. John decided to visit the Royal Pavilion. Sherlock – usually a very graceful person – managed to fall into the sea five minutes after John left.

They went to Stratford. John decided to visit Shakespeare’s birth place. Sherlock managed to get arrested eight minutes after John left.

They had a talk. Well, John talked. Sherlock pretended to listen. They agreed that it might be better for John to stay with Sherlock. Well, John agreed. This time, Sherlock did too.

It was a relief to get back home.

John really hoped Sherlock wouldn’t make him do this again. Ever. He just wanted a shower and his bed. Sherlock could deal with everything squishy and brown.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'mud'.


End file.
